percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Destiny Characters
A page for the characters of Eternal Destiny. Warning: Contains spoilers. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED Team Triangle The protagonists. A group who are going around the world in pursuit of their dreams. Led by Devon H. Rune, they travel and fight together. Devon H. Rune - an adventurous child of Melinoe. He is searching for Eternal Destiny, the weapon owned by Skylar James, which lies around the world of the gods. His weapon is Kalései, a ring given to him by Javier that allows him to summon various creatures. Roy Gold - a respectful mailman (legacy of Hermes) who wishes to unite the entire world for the sake of universal delivery. He is traveling with Rune in order to get links to everywhere in the world along the way. His weapon is Anoichtó, a gun given to him by Marco that allows him to open portals. Caitlyn Dean - a spirited craftswoman/daughter of Athena who is trying to get to Djensitty on the other side of the world. She likes Rune and Roy, and is grateful for them helping her. Her weapon is Sfyrí, a hammer given to her by Ursula that can grow to any size. Dana Peroll '- a legacy of Apollo. She does not like demigods, including Rune and Caitlyn. In fact, it appears the only reason she joined Team Triangle is to betray them all to someone named Edison. Her weapon is a sword called Kóvo̱. 'Fred Dagbert - a son of Hades. He has strong beliefs in family and does not approve of anyone denouncing those beliefs. He wants to become a great hero so that everyone else would finally respect the children of Hades -vand by extension Hades himself. His weapon is Ékri̱xi̱, a bag of seven explosives given to him by Conway. Harold Yliaster '''- a legacy of Vulcan. He is a blacksmith, and currently the oldest member of the team. He joined for purposes of convenience, and has a goal of returning to his home nation of Erusa. His weapon alternates, pretty much being his own homemade weapons that he happens to have on him. ''S. S. Noatak''- a boat that Rune and Roy purchased from Jake Truss. It is useful only for traversing the seas at first, though thanks to care and modifications made by Caitlyn, it grows far more awesome. Skylar Squad The team of twenty-six powerful individuals who, five years before the story begins, were the first to travel all the way around the world of the gods. It was their leader's demise that led to the search for Eternal Destiny. '''Skylar James (deceased)- the leader of the Skylar Squad. He is a notorious criminal, according to the mortal media, though he is famous among demigods and legacies for making it all the way around the gods' world. His weapon was Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno, unknown in nature. He was executed by the mortals. Trachius - a cyclops who was the second-in-command of the Skylar Squad. After James' death, he started a new team that contains no other members of the Squad to try and find Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno for himself. Javier Travis - a member of the team who used the Beast Ring Kalései. After the team disbanded, he went to Camp Half-Blood, where he met Rune. "Iris Message Discussion" revealed that he was a member of the Skylar Squad and is currently travelling toward Aqua to join her team. Aqua Marine - a powerful girl that Rune met at Oka Harbor. She is competing for Eternal Destiny. It was revealed in "Iris Message Discussion" that she was a member of the Skylar Squad. Now, she is working on bringing the squad back together, starting with Javier. Kaye Lockhart - a memetically gorgeous woman who fights with multiple knives. After the Squad split up, she formed the O.W.A.B. simply because she could. She is now in the Nitro Wodor Hotel, ready to compete in Apollo's tournament. Monica Morris - a mermaid who, after splitting from the Squad, lives in the settlement in the Salt River. Trachius's Crew The first crew to ally with the Skylar Squad after its restoration. Organized by Trachius, they stayed loyal to him when he joined Aqua and the others. Garfield Odie - A Nemean lion hybrid whom Trachius more-or-less adopted after the Skylar Squad split up. Lance Roran Maelstrom - a sea monster that Trachius and Garfield met in Trachius: Post-Battle. Maelstrom had captured Lance, but Trachius easily defeated him. Afterwards, Maelstrom decided to join Trachius's crew. O.W.A.B. An army of female warriors formed and led by Kaye Lockhart. A few of them are competing in Apollo's competition alongside Kaye. Ysandre Pawn Circle Crew Another team competing for Eternal Destiny. After the leader, Becca, met Rune and Team Triangle, she decided to form her own team based heavily off of Team Triangle. Becca Lin - another competitor for Eternal Destiny. She fights using magnetism and is working toward forming a powerful team, just like Team Triangle. Rob Jeevus '- an archer. His dialogue consistently starts with "If I may," followed by the name of whoever he is talking to '''Casey Coclova '- a swordsman. Her main weapons are a pair of katanas. She is training to be the greatest swordsman in the world. The goal originated when she was younger, when her weakness in fighting an enemy led to her friend Olivia's death. She is determined to get stronger, so that she will never again be too weak to protect her friends. 'Tom Burg '- a man whose main power is weather control. ''Lin Beifong'' '- the ship that the Circle Crew travel on. Revolutionary Army A group who are rebelling against the gods. It's common knowledge that the gods are jerks, and the revolutionary army contains thousands of individuals who feel that way and are willing to fight the gods over it. '''Conway Striet' - the leader of the Revolutionary Army. He is friends with every single one of the thousands of demigods, legacies, mortals, and monsters in the army. He rides a motorcycle, and he was the one who gave Fred his bag of explosives. Quinn Dagbert (deceased) - Fred's mother. She emphasizes family ideals, which is why she was disillusioned with the gods (who, despite being family, are hostile toward one another). She died when Zeus destroyed the plane she was on. Louis Wolfe - a revolutionary who tried stealing iron ore from Ferrorum to support Arion. A son of Morpheus, Louis has the power to trap people in cursed nightmares. He fights with a sword called Oneiro. Jack Ranch - Louis's partner from the Ferrorum arc. A son of Vulcan, Jack has the power to turn metal into gold and was planning on doing this to the stolen iron at Ferrorum. Dagbert-Atak Unity The new group that was formed when the Dagberts and the Ataks from Lokume decided to merge into one large group. Dante Dagbert - Originally one of the Dagberts. Cindy Dagbert - Originally one of the Dagberts. Hilde Dagbert - Originally one of the Dagberts. Kat Atak - The original leader of the Ataks. Akira Noon - Originally one of the Ataks. Legacies of the Gods A group of legacies who fight for legacy rights, specifically against demigods who believe themselves "purer" than legacies. Rod Curtain - The leader of the Legacies of the Gods base in Ferrorum. He tried to protect the island from Louis and Jack. As of Curtain's New Mission, he is no longer on Ferrorum, but instead the slave of someone named Ona. Aqua Marine - A friend of Rune's and one of the more tolerant members of the Legacies of the Gods. Iris Message Discussion revealed that she was a former member of the Skylar Squad. Dana Peroll - See Team Triangle. Jade Siblings (More info to come!) Mentors Those who made Team Triangle what they are today. Javier Travis - a friend of Rune's who has confidence in Rune's ability to get Eternal Destiny. He gave Rune his ring. Marco Shine (deceased) - the former leader of the Apollo Town who taught Roy about respect before being killed by Justin Kole. Kelsey Fisher (deceased) - a daughter of Poseidon who showed Caitlyn how she could use her hammer to create before Trachius murdered her. Jake Truss - a shop owner who made the S. S. Noatak and sold it to Roy. Since then, Tanya Kole came to work for him. Molly Prior (deceased) Quinn Dagbert (deceased) Gods The Greek gods who are in the story. That's it, really. Zeus Poseidon Demeter Artemis Apollo Hermes Aphrodite Ares Hera Hephaestus Athena Dionysus Some Major Characters That Haven't Been Introduced Yet (alphabetical) Abby Shell Al Newman Brian Wulfric Danica Kyrian David Joseph Elyse Erin Dexter Fen White Janine Martinez Jess Chime HADES HESTIA Keegan Pulitzer Leslie Imerod Lisbeth Tang Lola Michael Matt Tranquil Max Whitney Mitch Walker Nolan Swift Paul Iron Penelope Whittier Scarlet Erza Sean Elle Victôria Yuko Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Character Page Category:DarkCyberWolf